


roller skates & chocolate shakes

by knhknhknh



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, also PROBABLY could be written better, for the spring exchange too, i hope you like it omg :), this is terrible tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 00:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knhknhknh/pseuds/knhknhknh
Summary: She offers a hand to help him up, but in this silly, slap-happy moment, Adrien pulls her into the bush with him and she keels over on top of him. And suddenly, they’re laughing even harder than they were before.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dear_chaton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/gifts).



> wow why does this sound like the fricking fairly odd parents theme song.  
> ANYWAY this was my fic for the spring exchange!! the prompt was: "Imagine your OTP going out rollerblading. Person A teaches Person B how to do it, and Person B keeps falling into nearby bushes. Eventually Person B finally gets the hang out it and the two hold hands while skating down the road." so i took some liberties & added them to make the fic a bit longer. i hope you like it!!!!!

It’s a sunny, warm day and everyone’s out doing something in Paris. Tourists are snapping pictures, people are rushing in and out of cafes, shoppers are stopping in boutiques, and couples are cuddled up for pictures by the Eiffel Tower because it’s the City of Love and that’s what couples are _supposed_ to do.

But Marinette and Adrien have already done that, many times before. Which is why Marinette opted for something a little different.

Blond locks pop up in contrast to green leaves as Adrien groans again from under a bush, and Marinette has to try not to laugh.

Marinette’s always loved to roller skate. When she was six, she was practically _obsessed_ and hardly spent any time outside of them.

She didn’t account for Adrien’s lack of abilities, though. A roller skating date probably was _not_ the best idea on her part.

They should have gone with the Eiffel Tower anyway.

“Oh, minou,” she sighs, reaching out a hand towards his. “That’s the fifth time in the last ten minutes.”

“Don’t remind me,” he says around the leaves. “It’s not my fault I haven’t done this before!”

She pulls him out by his hand and several green leaves stay stuck on him as he resurfaces, and at this point, Marinette is tired of pulling them all off just for him to fall _back_ into another bush.

“Thanks for the save, my Lady,” he winks, but he’s too busy flirting while both of feet slide in different directions.

He notices too late. Adrien ends up sprawled out on the ground, legs jutted out in awkward angles and this time Marinette can’t help but burst into giggles.

She's honestly surprised that Adrien hasn’t picked up roller skating quickly. He’s very agile and keeps his balance well, plus he’s always parading around insisting that _cats always land on their feet_ — but he sucks at this roller skating thing.

“Just try to stay upright first,” Marinette instructs, pulling him to his feet again, “and we’ll worry about moving in a second.”

She tries to remember how it felt when she first began, to maybe sympathize with her boyfriend. Marinette remember scabby knees and patched up elbows, she remembers helmet hair and blisters on her heels. So, okay, she can give Adrien a little credit because at least he is still _trying._

They manage to move a couple meters forward and Adrien has stayed surprisingly vertical, so she decides it’s time to test him again. And she is decidedly _away_ from any bushes or shrubs.

“Now I’m going to let go of you, okay?” She asks, gently prying her fingers off of Adrien’s arm. Pink pokes out of the side of his lips, concentration focused on staying balanced without her help. He nods, ever so slightly, as if too much movement will cause him to fall.

Marinette moves her other hand away from him slowly and steadily, and Adrien’s feet move barely a centimeter without her help.

Gradually, he moves another, and another, and another, and she begins to cheer as he  —

Adrien topples over, knees buckling as he tries to grasp for something to hold onto, but there’s _nothing_ in the air for him to grab anyway and he goes tumbling down into more shrubbery.

Marinette really can’t help it this time. She doubles over in laughter, clutching her stomach and gasping for breath as Adrien is draped over the greenery like his namesake. Except a cat would be basking in the sun, and he is obviously _not_ as he runs his hands down his face and groans.

“I’m-I’m sorr —” Marinette can barely get her words out as she laughs. Adrien glances up, watching her beautiful freckles as the jump across the bridge of her nose, her pink lips curling and her pigtails bobbing as she shakes. Despite the initial embarrassment, Adrien can’t help but join in on her twinkling laughter because it’s so contagious.

She offers a hand to help him up, but in this silly, slap-happy moment, Adrien pulls her into the bush with him and she keels over on top of him. And suddenly, they’re laughing even harder than they were before. Onlookers are starting to watch curiously, but they don’t care. Both Adrien and Marinette can only bask in each other and their laughter seems to continue to fuel the others.

Even though she’s laying on top of Adrien in the greenery, Marinette decides maybe she was right. Maybe this was fine. Maybe they didn’t really need something like everyone else, like the Eiffel Tower. If they’re together, they’ll be happy and that’s enough. She rather likes the sound of his true, unrestricted laugher.

“Come on,” she says as their laughter starts to die down. “I think that ice cream parlor is calling our names.”

“Do you think that I can even make it there?” Adrien asks with a smile. “I can barely make it three centimeters without falling!”

She shakes her head. “Maybe not, but I’ll help you this time. And it’s right down the street anyways!”  
With a little balance and a lot of strength, Marinette manages to pull Adrien and herself out of the shrubbery and they spend a solid ten minutes picking the leaves out of their hair.

Promising your boyfriend you’ll help him stay upright while he’s simultaneously struggling on wheels is a terrible decision, Marinette decides. Even though the ice cream parlor really _was_ just a quick skate away, they manage well enough and claim a booth inside after another ten minutes. Adrien begins to unlace his skates, trading them for the shoes in Marinette’s backpack while she orders at the counter for them.

“What did you get?” He asks as she slides into the seat across from him. Adrien wiggles his toes inside of his converse, glad they aren’t being pinched by the skates anymore.

Marinette grins, waving the two straws in her hands. “A chocolate milkshake!”

“To share?”

“Of course,” she leans across the table, kissing his forehead.

Adrien feels a burst of love and affection for her rise and catch in his throat, in his hands, in his cheeks. He feels the warm, tingly feelings rush through him and he just wants her to know how much he loves her.

He catches her hand in his, and presses his own lips to the back of her hand. He has a bit of an inkling that she knows, from the look in her eyes.

A waitress calls Marinette’s name, placing their shake on the counter and she hops up to grab it. When she slides back into her seat, she plucks the cherry off the top. “Do you want it?”

Adrien raises an eyebrow. “Do _you_ want it?”

She shrugs, and licks the whipped cream off the bottom before popping the red cherry in her mouth. “Mmmm,” she hums.

The paper wrapping of the straw is ripped off as Adrien peels it away, then places his straw in the chocolatey mix. Taking a sip, he glances up at his girlfriend through his eyelashes.

“This was a perfect date,” he smiles, and Marinette nods.

“A perfect date indeed.”


End file.
